Self-test may include incorporating a test system, referred to herein as an “embedded tester”, onto a device. The embedded tester may be used to test any appropriate structure and/or function of the device.
Embedded testers may be incorporated into devices, such as printed circuit board assemblies (PCBAs), by configuring/re-configuring on-board logic. Through such a process, the logic essentially becomes a miniature tester capable of testing the device. In cases involving programmable logic, the process starts as dedicated test firmware overwrites mission mode firmware for the device. Then, testing is conducted, and the logic is reverted back to its original mission-mode configuration.